Never Letting Go
by shokubu
Summary: Zero died and of course he turned into a ghost... At least he thought he was since his application to hell and heaven were rejected. Now he had nowhere to go. Maybe he had regret. He did after all ended his own life. KaZe. Boy x boy. Yaoi. Death.


**Title: Never letting you go**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino does.**

 **AN: I sent Fate last two chapter already for beta but I'm not getting it back yet. So please wait a little longer. Also this is not beta-ed. I think my style have changed a lot.**

 **Enjoy**!

* * *

' _Kiryuu, I need to confess something.'_

 _'What?'_

 _'I love you.'_

Lilac orbs glanced at Bloody Rose. The shininess of the weapon glinted at him.

' _Don't do it.'_ It whispered.

But Zero was determined. There's no other way than this.

' _You'll regret it...'_

"I don't care. It was not supposed to be like this."

A scowl deepened.

' _Why can't it?'_

"Because!" He growled. His hand which was holding Bloody Rose thrust at his temple, his skin prickled at the coldness of the weapon as he closed his eyes. "I _hated_ him..." He forced out.

Silent.

' _No you don't.'_

Lilac orbs snapped at him, narrowing. "I do!" A beasty like growl escaped him, directing at no one but his own reflection in the mirror.

His reflection chuckled. ' _Ha! Then don't pull that trigger.'_ His smirk widened. _'You know as well as me that that is not true.'_

Zero didn't listen.

 _'Click'_

The safety was off. The puller's eyes starring intently at the gun. Just one shot and it will all end.

 _'Oi...'_ His shadow called, coming to a realisation that the owner of the body was truely serious _. 'Don't...'_ His poker face was cracking.

Meanwhile Zero's hand brought the weapon closer to his head, aiming to shut the control centre of his being down.

His shadow growled. _'Stop! It was just a confession.'_

His finger on the trigger flinched. For a moment he froze before a small smile formed.

"Yeah but..." He said.

 _As slowly..._

His shadow stood up, panic was clearly stated on his face as he ran forward.

"...it's mutual..."

' _ST-!'_

 _Zero pulled the trigger._

 _'-OP!"_

"I'm... Sorry..."

 _'BANG!'_

Blood splurted.

Smoke was coming out of Bloody Rose.

His temple burned... With a hole going through to the next end of his head.

 _'THUD.'_

Blood immediately pooled.

His shadow slowly faded, eyes still wide, heart racing and thumping painfully against his chest.

' _Stupid.'_ He said, closing his eyes while a sigh left him as he slowly disappeared.

Eyes lost all light.

And he ceased to breathe.

* * *

And that was how he died. Zero had concluded as his transparent soul floated in the air above his old house.

He didn't know why but upon coming to it, he was on the roof of his old house, hanging like a television antenna.

He was confused. He usually heard people said that if you died you'll either go to heaven or hell but he didn't.

He even went there but he was turned away at the gate by the gate keeper, saying something like it was not his place.

Well where he's supposed to go now?

' _Wooshhh'_

The wind answered.

That was unhelpful.

' _Did I have regret?'_

* * *

Since he may have unfinished business, Zero roamed around Cross Academy where all the people who influenced many decisions he made in life were.

There were Yuki,

The chairman, though he didn't want to acknowledge it.

Touga-sensei.

Kaito.

And...

 _There that guy, Kuran_.

They were the people who had made a big impression in his life besides Shizuka and Ichiru.

' _Ichiru... I wonders if I can meet him again?'_

Lost in his remises of the past of his decesed brother, Zero didn't notice the lack of sound in the Academy's compound.

He however started to notice the lack of people in the place.

 _'That was weird. Isn't it already time for class change over already? There should be a crowd of girls and a few boy day class members squealing like a banshee right about now.'_

But there was not.

Instead there was a heavy tension in the air. A solemn, dark, and sad atmosphere.

His heart felt unsettle.

He flew faster.

And as he flew, at the corner of his eyes, he noticed something like a funeral had taken place.

 _Flowers._

 _Dark attire._

 _Candle and incense sticks._

Finally he arrived at Cross's house. People who were wearing mourning clothes were floacking around. _Who died?_ He thought and just as he was praying it was his funeral because he didn't want to see someone close to him died, he paled. Of course he was wrong. He died like a week ago. It couldn't be his funeral.

But instead it was his adopted sister funeral.

 _What happened?!_

A sob. A whisper.

"I heard some vicious animal got her in the house."

"But how did it get in? What kind of beast?"

"I don't know. The police didn't tell much."

A pureblood died being attacked by animal? **_Impossible!_**

She was a powerful pureblood. She was the Vampire princess. Kuran's blood ran in her. A mere beast is nothing compare to them. A vicious beast in human skin.

' _Where's Kuran when all this happened?_ ' He asked himself, furious. Yuki was Kuran's sister, his fiance and his mate. How could he let something like this happened to her?

Curious, Zero roamed around the house, seeing familiar faces. Wakaba Sayori was crying by Yuki's empty casket, Aidou Hanabusa was beside her, comforting her while his cousins; Kain Akatsuki and Souen Ruka were beside him; looking pale and guilty as shit.

Zero wanted to ask them but he knew he couldn't. There's no way they could even see him.

As he was deep in thought, Touga entered the room, looking around before going into the chairman's room.

Catching a glance of his sensei, Zero had to wonder if his sensei knew something.

Hence, he followed him.

In the room, Zero saw Cross was sitting by thefire place; going through a photo album with his grim complexion.

"Kaien."

"Did you find Kaname-kun?" The chairman suddenly spoke. His hair was not tied, messy like he had been through a lot.

Well he did lose two of his adopted son and daughter. That must did something to the strange man who strangely loved them like his own children.

"No. He's nowhere to be found."

"Oh, I see..."

Silent.

"Do you think he did it?"

' _THUMP_ '

' _What?'_ The possibility of Kuran killing Yuki shocked Zero but Cross shook his head.

"I don't want to point finger but he's under suspicion. Though it's impossible he did it. He loved her so much."

Touga's eyes narrowed at the disheveled man. "But you found them in bloody state didn't you? You saw how she disappeared into light in that Kuran brat's hand."

"That doesn't prove anything. He could just be there, finding her in that state..." A lone tears fell and immediately the man broke down.

Clenching his hand, Touga beat himself internally for saying something stupid before he approached the man and comforted him.

Knowing they were in their own world's already, Zero left.

* * *

Another week was spent trying to figure out Yuki's death and Kuran's disappearance but Zero didn't find out much than something he had already knew from eavesdropping at the funeral.

Yuki was found already turning into little light in Kuran's arms by the chairman. He died in Cross's house, in her old room.

The room, Zero went to see was a mess. Blood was everywhere, claws print embedded in the wall and furniture broken into pieces.

If one looked into the room, even they would think a vicious animal like a wolf or mad dogs broke in and attacked her.

But Zero was not anyone and from the look of the room's condition, Zero knew Yuki was fighting with another Vampire. There was too much damage to be consider animal attack.

And Kuran could possibility going after the killer right now.

Zero changed his position in the tree he was resting in.

That concluded his investigation right now. However there was another new case he found during his stay.

 _That was..._

He heard a few day class student passed by.

"Hey, I haven't see that grumpy prefect anywhere after Cross-chan's death."

"Didn't you know? He was already missing a week before her death."

"Eh, could it be he already been eaten too?"

"Could be."

"Scary~"

 _That_. No one seemed to know about his death.

How could they not? He killed himself with a fucking gun in the dorm and at night. There's no way no one heard the gun shot and missed his bloody room even if he already turned into dust after death.

It was so unlikely so.

And neither Cross or Touga-sensei knew about his death.

Zero frowned.

It didn't make sense.

"I need to find Kuran."

* * *

Like he thought, no one could see him in the Academy and that left Kuran on the list.

But he is missing right now.

Where could he has been?

Is he still chasing after the killer?

If it , Zero was sure that the pureblood would already catch the killer right by now and killed them already.

So now, where could he have been?

Zero thought as he flew around. He was so deep in his thought he didn't even realize he had returned to his old house and roaming the inside.

' _Tud, tud, tud'_

Suddenly Zero heard something fell near him and whirled around

Lilac orbs meet wine orbs and gasped.

"Kuran?!"

The one he was trying to find but for real, the one he would want to see the least.

"Kiryuu..."

Zero blinked. The pureblood could see him?

"You can see me?" He asked.

The pureblood however grapped him and succeed in his attempt.

Great. The pureblood can see him and touch him. Not.

"I found you!" He suddenly exclaimed. "Where have you been?" He asked frowning.

Zero raised an eyebrow. That was weird.

"The hell, Kuran?!" He slapped the pureblood's hands away. "How come you can see me? I'm a ghost. I have been dead for almost three weeks now. How could you ask me where have I been. I'm gone, in case you haven't notice yet." He exasperated. "Show some consideration."

He finishe, already prepared for the pureblood to be crept out but instead Kuran grabbed him again and pulled him as he leaded him somewhere.

He looked angry somehow.

"Yeah, it was stupid that you killed yourself. Your body was not a sight to enjoy." The pureblood grumbled.

Zero blinked. "Oh, you found my body."

"I did."

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why are you here?"

"..." But the pureblood didn't answer.

Zero continued anyway. "That was bad Kuran." He didn't know why he was being chatty with the pureblood but right now he was really glad. Finally someone he knew could see him.

"I went back to see everyone else at the campus but Yuki died."

Kuran didn't even flinch as he steadily coursed through the house like it was his.

"It was shocking, you know. I was only trying to figure out what's my regret was," he already knew what it was, it was only an excuse to not acknowledge it and to avoid having to face ' _him_ '. "I never would have guess something like to happen right after my death."

Still the pureblood didn't response.

"You have my condolence, Kuran. Your fiancé died."

"We broke it off ages ago." Suddenly the pureblood prince voiced out.

"What? Why?" Zero was bewildered to hear it. He remembered just before he died, the engagement was still on. They were even talking about doing the wedding at the campus. Well Yuki did. Kuran wasn't even there at that time.

"Have you forgotten?" Kuran asked, turning. "I'm still waiting for your answer."

Zero was taken back by how the pureblood looked at him and tore his gaze away. That was unfair.

"Where are we going?"

He changed the topic. From the look of it, they were going to the basement. It was beginning to get dark. And the only thing he felt was the warmth of Kuran's hand.

Zero was quickly pulled into his thought as they made their way down the flight of stairs.

Kaname was in fact confessed to him one day prior to his suicide.

He was actually delighted when he heard it. He may sounded unZero like, but he was happy when Kaname confessed.

It was mutual. Zero didn't know how he fell for the pureblood but he did and all this time he thought he had a one-sided love towards the guy but as soon as he found out he was not, his brain started to be a big jerk.

He hated Vampire, be was reminded that. He especially hated the pureblood. He survived for so long to kill them. He hated Kuran more when Kuran appeared as a love rival for Yuki.

He hated him. That was what he believed.

He love him. That was what he denied.

He denied it so much that he took his own life to stop himself from falling more in love with the pureblood.

It was foolish, he knew.

But his pride as hunter was causing him to hated himself for loving a night creature who they hunted.

For the predator to fall for the prey. He was disgraceful.

His pride cause him his sanity.

And he killed himself for that.

So _foolish_.

He didn't want to fall any deeper.

So he ended his life.

And regret it.

Could he move on if he confess?

"Kaname..."

"... Hm?"

"I love you."

"I know."

They stopped and Kuran turned. With the dimn light in the room, Zero could see that Kaname was looking at him.

Then, without warning, Kaname grapped him and their lips crashed into one anothers, in a brusing kiss. Zero gasped and Kaname took that opportunity to slip his tongue in and explore Zero's inside.

The tingling sensation left Zero wanting more and when Kaname pulled away, Zero was whining.

Kaname smirked before he pushed Zero down.

"But I hoped you tell it to my face next time, alive, Zero." He said and right after saying it, there was a blaring sound.

"BEEEEEEEPPPP!"

The sound shocked Zero. Then at the corner of his eyes, in the dim basement, Zero saw a body perfectly fine laying in a bed of blood attached to life support mechine.

 _A body..._

 _A familiar body..._

 _It was his..._

The silverette realized at the last minute before his soul was pushed into his-surprisingly-warm body.

Realization hit him.

 _'Oh... That's why they didn't accept me there.'_

He was still alive.

* * *

Omake.

Akatsuki, Hanabusa and Ruka were together in a room, hardling on the bed. Ruka was beside Hanabusa while Akatsuki was facing them.

"Listen well you two." He looked seriously at his two childhood friends slash cousins. "Whatever you saw that day, forget all about it."

Biting his thumb nail, Hanabusa rocked back and ford while hugging his legs to his chest. "But I can't, Akatsuki."

"True." Ruka who was in the same position as Hanabusa minus the nail biting and movement, frowned. "Till today I still can't believe he did it."

Akatsuki look corcern towards his cousins. They were burdened by what they had witnessed on the day their Princess died and it was taking a toll on their body.

" I can't believe he did it." Hanabusa interjected. His eyes wildly looking from left to right and so on with eye bags under their eyes.

"I can't believe it was that easy for him to do it." Ruka added as she started to rock back and ford. "He was cruel and frightening. I still have nightmare regarding it."

Akatsuki frowned, getting more worried for the two. They barely slept lately and they were getting sick.

He needed to stop it. They needed to go back to normal or else they'll die exhausted. Also someone going to notice and started questioning them. The pressure could cause them to reveal the truth.

It was a heavy crime after all.

"Listen you two, whatever you do, this must stay as a secret."

Two pairs of tired eyes looked at him as if saying it was impossible.

"No but. Whatever you do, you must not let anyone know that... that Kaname-sama killed Yuki-chan." Finally he said it. Even he had some hard time dealing with the fact they witnessed the murder of the princess by her prince charming.

The two looked at each other.

"We got it... Akatsuki, do you know why Kaname-sama did it?"

"I was for sure he loved her more than anything."

"That..." Akatsuki shook his head. "Even I am still clueless of it."

 ** _The end._**

 ** _Review please... Especially your thought of why Kaname killed Yuki. There is a reason._**


End file.
